A Note! (Please Read)
by fallenshadows95
Summary: Sorry, this isn't a story! I just needed to discuss a few topics and this was the only way I knew to do it. An actual story is coming soon though! Promise!


I just wanted to address a few things. Normally, I would put it as a sort of "Author's Note" on one of my stories, but I felt it would be better to write out a separate thing for this because there's a couple topics I feel I need to talk about. I apologize in advance for the length. HaHa!

Firstly, I want to talk about reviews. I absolutely LOVE every single review I get, it's my favorite part of posting a new story! You reviewers are awesome and so so sweet and I can't express how appreciative I am for each review you guys take the time to write! It means a lot! I try my best to reply to every person who reviews, which I think I've done so far. However, if I have ever **not** replied to you, I'm very sorry! Which brings me to what I have been wanting to mention for a while now. I just wanted to put this out there for anyone who has reviewed one of my stories and maybe doesn't know. If you write a review and do **not** have an account with FanFiction...I can**not** reply to you because you are listed as a Guest. So if you don't have a FanFiction account and haven't received a reply from me on a review of one of my stories, it's not because I'm ignoring your review, I'm just simply unable to reply to it. Regardless, I'm very grateful for the review and I thank you very very much for writing it and giving me your opinion! I really wish I was able to reply to Guest reviews but sadly, that isn't an option.

Secondly, I realized this the other day and felt the need to discuss it. When I write my Bamon stories, I try my very best to keep them true to their book characters, the way the lovely L.J. Smith wrote them. However, when I'm writing some of the scenes, for instance, ones where Bonnie and Damon make-out or have some sort of really deep talk, I feel like I may make them go a little bit OOC sometimes. Personally, I never want to make them go OOC because their dynamic and unique relationship is what I love most about them. It's what's interesting about their coupling and I try my best to do it justice. But sometimes, when writing those scenes, I have to just go off of my imagination and what I know about their personalities and traits because that's all I've got. In the books, Bonnie and Damon haven't really gotten deep with one another or extremely passionate like I make them in my stories. So, I honestly have no idea how they would _really_ react in more intense/intimate situations because there have never truly been any written between them in L.J. Smith's books. I try to imagine what they would do or what they would say given certain situations I put them in, but sometimes, I think that I may be stretching a bit with their characters; and it annoys me because when you guys read it I want it to be true, book Bonnie and Damon you picture, not whatever I've made them out to be. Their characters and everything that make them up are so important to me, and I never ever want to mess them up. That being said, given the way my stories go and how I _want_ them to go, Damon and Bonnie have got to step it up a level. Lol! In order to bring them to that next level, I have to maybe make them a little OOC at times in order to create the story I thought up. Still, I try my best to keep them as close to their book characters as possible even when writing those intense/passionate scenes. What I'm trying to say is, if anyone has ever felt that they're OOC or didn't like that I made them more passionate than they might otherwise be, I'm sorry. This is a topic I really hold dearly and work really hard to perfect in my writing, while still being able to create super romantic/emotional scenes. I can't tell you how many times I've either scrapped or re-written a scene with them because I felt it was too OOC. Ha! But, based on what I know about them, I try to come up with reactions that would be true to character. No, no one has ever said anything about the way I write Bonnie and Damon, being off, if anyone's wondering. In fact, all the feedback I've ever gotten has been nothing but positive and encouraging and, again, I can't thank you guys for that enough! This is just something I sometimes feel that I've done or worry about, myself, and I wanted to let it be known. Whew! That was a long one! HaHa! On to the next topic!

Thirdly, I wanted to say, no matter how many months I may be absent from FanFiction, I promise I am pretty much always working on some sort of Bamon story to post! I will never abandon my account and stop writing! And if, for whatever reason, I may need to take a break from writing or stop writing, I _promise_ to post something letting people know. Last time I took a long break from posting stories, I had people telling me they had worried I had quit writing. That is never the case! Lol! I am always writing whether it be Bamon stories or my own stories with my own characters. It just takes me a while to post stories sometimes because I get writers block or sometimes I just don't have a lot of time to devote to writing. Moreover, when I write a Bamon story to post, I want it to be good, or at least good to me, and sometimes it takes me a while to come up with an idea that I really like and/or could make a story out of. I realize, about 2 years ago I had posted like 5 stories in one year (haha) but that was because I had just had a bunch already written up on my laptop. So I could just go in, tweak one of those stories, and then post it. Now, I have to think of something that I like and know I can write, proceed to write it down over the course of weeks/months, and then tweak it and post it. Lol! There's no way I would rush one of my stories and have it come out crappy! Absolutely not! I refuse to post a story I don't believe in or downright think sucks! HaHa! I want you guys to enjoy reading these stories, not be like, "what the heck is this?!" Lol! Also...one other reason it takes me so long, even longer than _I_ expect it to, is because I sit down to write out one of my ideas thinking it will be fairly short, and I've got it all planned out, step-by-step, how it's going to go. Then suddenly, what I thought would be a 5, maybe 7 thousand word story turns into this massive 20,000 word story that refuses to end! I don't mean to do it, it just happens! Lol! And this leads me into my final announcement.

Lastly, I wanted to say that I do have a new Bamon story that is almost done and ready to be tweaked. Yay! I thought I'd have it out last month, or sooner, but once again it became one of those massive, never ending stories that I mentioned above! -_- But the end is finally in sight! Lol! So that story will be out this month if anyone wants to know! :)

If you've made it to this point, thanks for reading my note! Lol! And a huge thank you to anyone who has ever read, favorited, followed, or reviewed my stories! It means the world to me! Yes, you may translate my stories into another language if you like. Just throwing that out there because I saw a review the other day that had asked me about that and I don't remember replying to that person. Idk why I wouldn't have, but in case I didn't, it's perfectly ok with me, just let me know if you do. Thanks again! :)


End file.
